Civic Order
Civic Order is an episode by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, a party goes terribly wrong after someone is killed at a formal party, and it's up to Jameson to find out who. Starring *Jameson Featuring *Mr. Slithers and Okra *Flippy Appearances *Elusive *Sweetheart *Dino *Skittles *Boxer *Shelly Plot A formal party is seen going on, as many HTF's are seen listening to jazz music. Jameson is seen holding a glass of water when he spills it. He sighs, then goes back to get more water from the water pitcher. Suddenly, he hears a scream, and everyone runs into the bathroom, where the scream was happening. Jameson sees Elusive dead on the ground with a knife stabbed through his neck. Skittles faints upon seeing his corpse. Jameson is about to touch the knife, but remembers his poison and doesn't. Dino suggests everyone splits up. Everyone agrees, and they split up. Dino, who is with Mr. Slithers and Okra, finds a noose in the living room. Mr. Slithers chats with Okra about who the noose is for. Okra responds with him motioning himself being hung, but gets out of the noose as quickly as possible. Dino goes up the stairs, until he hears a scream. He sees Mr. Slithers and Okra hung on the noose. Flippy freaks out, but doesn't flip out. He notices Jameson come back and tells him the snake couple was hung. Jameson wonders who hung the snake and looks around. Sweetheart, who is walking down a hallway with Flippy, sees a painting of herself with a knife stuck in her chest. She sees Flippy glaring at her evilly, and she tries running away. Flippy stabs her, but gets out of his flipped out mode and runs back to the group. He tells Jameson that Sweetheart was stabbed, and Jameson assumes it was Dino. He finds a knife under Dino's bed and freaks out. Dino tells Jameson it wasn't him, until Jameson sees blood pouring out of an air vent. He opens it and sees Skittles with her neck sliced open. Jameson instantly assumes Dino was the killer and chases after Dino, who is running away. Dino trips on a fork and gets his knee stabbed. Jameson calls the police and has Dino arrested. As cops drive onto the scene, Jameson decides to check out the rest of the building. Suddenly, he sees Flippy putting away a bloody knife. Jameson sees that Flippy is flipped out and gets chased outside. Standing on a cliff, Jameson cringes in fear. Suddenly, Flippy gets shot in the chest. The assailant is shown to be Elusive, who apparently survived the stab. Seconds later, he dies from Jameson's poison, which was an accident. Jameson sighs, then pretends no one saw him kill Elusive. Deaths *Mr. Slithers and Okra are hung on the same noose. *Sweetheart is stabbed in the neck. *Skittles has her neck sliced open. *Flippy is shot in the heart. *Elusive is killed by Jameson's poison. Trivia *Boxer is seen outside of the building the party's going on in. *This episode is slightly based on the Family Guy episode And Then There Were Fewer. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes